


You’ll Do What, Sweetheart?

by peachesofthehumanrealm



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Book 1, Everboys At Night, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Sex Mentions, Smoking, drug usage, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesofthehumanrealm/pseuds/peachesofthehumanrealm
Summary: The door slammed open.“Fuck,” Chaddick muttered and threw himself to the next bed.“Chaddick, what the hell?”





	You’ll Do What, Sweetheart?

**Author's Note:**

> Mature-ish. Caterweed is a fictional drug of my invention.

"Chaddick, I swear to god. If you don't stop breathing that god-awful-"

"You'll what, sweetheart?" Chaddick grinned stupidly. "Tell Dovey?”

"Chaddick I'm serious!"

Chaddick leaned in and blew a cloud of blue smoke into Nicholas' face. "I kind of like you bossy."

Nicholas flushed. "Does Beatrix know you do it?"

"This?" Chaddick waved his cigarette in the air. "Nah. She's too far in with her own shit to care about mine."

Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "Beatrix."

"Yup." Chaddick scooted closer to Nicholas. "Ever's princess is a fucking mess. Tedros has got it right with Agatha. The only one who isn't out of her mind." He grinned and placed the cigarette in Nicholas' mouth. Nicholas threw it out his window. 

"Does he know she and Sophie are fucking?" he said bitterly.

Chaddick's eyes widened. "Holy shit, Nic. Are you for real?"

Nicholas snorted. "I think Tedros might notice before they do.”

Chaddick moaned and put his head Nicholas' shoulder. "Why do girls get to be out and sexy about it?"

Nicholas mouth quirked. "I'm not sexy enough for you?"

Chaddick rolled his eyes. "Quit your self-deprecating shit. You're sexy ass made my world go round last night." 

Nicholas blushed smugly. “Chad, they aren’t out about it. The only reason I know is because Hester found them in her room. Her demon tried to claw her eyes out and I was on hospital duty.” Nicholas paused thoughtfully. “I think we’re in a fucked up world, Chaddick.”

Chaddick sighed. “You think?”

The door slammed open. 

“Fuck,” Chaddick muttered and threw himself to the next bed. 

“Chaddick, what the hell?” Tedros entered looking like hell. 

“Dude, you’re one to talk.”

“You’re the one on my bed without a shirt.” Tedros closed his swollen eyes. “And it wasn’t Nicholas who stole the caterweed off Manley’s ass.”

Chaddick chuckled. . “You look like you could use some, Tedros.”

“Move.”

Chaddick rolled his eyes and slid off the bed. “You and Nic are so boring.”

“What happened, Tedros?” Nicholas brushed. 

Tedros shook his head. “Nah, Nic. You don’t want to know.”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that.” Nicholas stood up and closed the window. “Tedros, what’s happening?”

Tedros threw off his filthy uniform. “Not now, Nic.” He turned around and made his way to the shared bathroom. 

Chaddick whistled as he left the room. “Damn.”

“Fuck off, Chaddick. He’s going though some shit.” Nicholas flopped onto his bed and laid still. 

“No need to be a bitch about it.” Chaddick paused. “No need to flirt with him like some clingy chick.”

“Fuck. Off.”

They listened to the water and Tedros’ swearing. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah right.”

“No, really. And Tedros shouldn’t brush you off like that.” 

Nicholas rolled his head on the pillow. “Go to sleep, Chaddick.”

There was silence. 

“You can try not being an asshole,” Nicholas said stiffly. 

“Can do,” Chaddick responded quietly. 

“Fucking liar.” Tedros stood in the door, dripping. “Sorry Nic, I think asshole’s engraved in his personality.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Tedros grinned. “Can do.”

“Can you assholes go to sleep?”

“Can do,” they chorused. 

A strategic finger flew up from Nicholas and that was the end of that.


End file.
